Sebastian Vael/Dialogue
Sebastian's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions and comments made regarding events. Dragon Age II Combat comments Before a fight: * My faith is my armour, my cause is my shield! * I will fight, and pray for forgiveness later. * Ready your weapons! * We stand together! * We must stand together! * For Starkhaven! For Hawke! * My bow is ready, Hawke. * Fly, straight and true! * To arms, friends! * In the shadows! More of them! * Maker preserve their stupid, stupid souls. * They've brought friends! During a fight: * That one looks nasty! * To me, friends! This one must die! * Hawke! Your help with this one! * My arrows cannot reach that far! * They're out of range, friend! * Focus here, my friends! * To me, friends! * Andraste, forgive me! * Is that supposed to impress me? * Is that the best you can do?! * I have another in my sight! * I fear only running out of arrows! * Maker, give us strength! * This is much more exciting than the Chantry! * Our cause is righteous! * My bow will make short work of them! * Take me if you dare! * The heir of Starkhaven will not fall! * Maker bless your children in their hour of need! * Enemies in hiding! Careful! Kills an enemy: * I will pray for you. * Dear Andraste, forgive us. They are beyond our help. * Weaklings. * Another arrow loosed! * Arrows courtesy of Sebastian Vael! * Did you see that shot?! * I hope I won't have to return the favour, friend! * I could do this all day! After a fight: * I need rest... and a poultice. * Maker, please forgive your children. * Travelling with you is never dull, Hawke. * Is this something I'll have to get used to when travelling with you? * You've assembled quite the team, Hawke. * We do good work. * Thank you, Maker, for looking after your servants. * No more? I still have arrows. * And I just cleaned my armour. No effect: * They're shrugging off my arrows! * Blast it! Let's try something else! Recovering from KO: * I fear I'm slowing you down. * I really thought I had them. * Has anyone seen my bow? * I have dirt in my mouth. * This still smarts. * Blessed be the Maker! Today was not my day to die! * I really must stop doing this. About to KO: * Why do they always go for the archers? * Blast! My wound is seeping! * I'm hurt! * Assistance would be appreciated! * I could use assistance! * I'm almost out of tricks! Low on stamina: * My arm is tiring, I can't keep this up! Someone else KO'd: * (If Hawke falls) Hawke! You can't die here! * (If Hawke falls) They got Hawke! * (If Aveline falls) Aveline! Someone help her! * (If Fenris falls) To Fenris! Don't let him die! * (If Isabela falls) Isabela! We'll rescue you! * Someone's fallen, we must protect them! * Man down! * Our friends cannot keep this up! Taking a potion: * Does anyone else think these taste funny? * Here's to my health! * That'll put hair on your chest! Stuck: * Hawke! I can't move! * Damnation! My feet! * I appear to be stuck! * Here! They got me! Trap: * I do hate traps. * Why would I do that? * I don't want to do that. * Surely someone else could be taking care of this. * Perhaps someone else could help. * Need help? * All taken care of. * And with that, I'm done. * Just the work of a moment. Sebastian's remarks (After The Starkhaven Longbow) * Anders: What is it with you archers and your grandfathers bows? Did none of you get alone with your fathers? * Sebastian: What is he talking about? (After Dissent) * Sebastian: That goes against everything the Order believes. The rite of tranquility is a last resort! * Anders: Talk to me when you've seen a friend with his mind in shreds, choirboy. * Sebastian: I've met Ser Alrik. He is certainly not the face I would want put on the Templars. * (After The Starkhaven Longbow) "I think grandfather is smiling now, seeing me holding his bow." * "Travelling with you is never dull, Hawke." * (After All That Remains) "I am so sorry about your mother, Hawke. I've put a remembrance for her on the Chantry's memorial wall." * (After Night Terrors) "I'm glad you returned safely from the Fade." * (After Justice (quest)) "Did Anders ever tell you what he wanted with the Chantry? * Perhaps we should go to the Chantry. There's more space to talk there. Location comments * (Gamlen's House) "You lived here? I'm sorry." * (Lowtown) "Why would anyone shop here instead of an actual store?" * (Lowtown) "People honestly choose to work in these conditions?" * (Lowtown) "Her Grace used to send me to spread the Chant to the poor souls here." * (Darktown) "People live here? How dreadful!" * (Darktown) "Before I met you, I had no idea places like this existed. Thanks for that." * (Darktown) "Why do these people not come to the Chantry? The brothers and sisters would find a place for them." * (Darktown) "So many souls waiting to be brought to the light." * (Docks) "I will never get used to the stench here." * (Docks) "The Qunari should keep to their lands, and we to ours." * (Docks) "These Qunari are never leaving Kirkwall. I don't know what they're waiting for." * (Gallows) "The Gallows is rather dreadful, isn't it? Maybe the mages here would be more tractable if they were housed somewhere else." * (Gallows) "It is a mark of shame for Kirkwall to feature a place like this as a main attraction." * (Gallows) "I think a few of these templars escaped the fire at Starkhaven." * (Gallows) "What's so bad about living in the Circle? Why can't mages just be happy with what they have?" * (Hightown) "We have much nicer courtyards in Starkhaven." * (Hightown) "I would rather be a lowly brother than live here among the glamour and deceit." * (Hightown) "Not one noble household here would raise a levy to support me." * (Outside the Hawke Estate) "My mother always said the Amells were the best family in Kirkwall." * (The Blooming Rose) "I used to frequent places like this. The number of times my parents had the servants drag me home..." * (The Chantry) "I wish I could have stayed here forever. I never wanted to rule Starkhaven." * (The Chantry) "Doesn't just being here bring peace to your soul?" * (Viscount's Keep) "My father always said Viscount Dumar cared too much for his own importance, and not enough for Kirkwall." * (The Bone Pit) "The dragon is truly the most magnificent of the Maker's creations." * (Sundermount) "This would be an excellent place for a fox hunt." * (Sundermount) "The mountain air is invigorating." * (Wounded Coast) "I've never seen the ocean. All we've got in Starkhaven is Minanter River, as impressive as that is I suppose." * (Deep Roads) "It was our sins that unleashed the darkspawn on the world." * (Deep Roads) "And you came down here to make your fortune? Why?" Sebastian and Anders Sebastian and Aveline * Sebastian: I understand you are of noble birth. * Aveline: My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. * Sebastian: I'm sorry. * Aveline: I wouldn't have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman, anyway. * Sebastian: But surely you wish it had been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a... city guardsman? * Aveline: Not for one moment. * Aveline: I'd rather kill a bandit and save a merchant's family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. * Sebastian: I hope this wasn't presumptuous, but I added your husband's name to the memorial wall in the Chantry. * Aveline: Wesley? But... you never knew him. * Sebastian: He was a templar. He refused to abandon the people of Ferelden to the Blight. He died too young. * Sebastian: The grand cleric will read his name during the Chant of Remembrance. * Aveline: Thank you. That is... very kind. * Sebastian: He walks with the Maker. But it is no shame for those left behind to mourn. * Aveline: So you're a prince, are you? * Sebastian: That is apparently true. * Aveline: There's doubt? * Sebastian: I've accepted the burden. That's all that matters. Why do you ask, Guard-Captain? * Aveline: The entitled types are always trouble. * Sebastian: In that case, I'm glad I don't count myself as one. * Aveline: They never do. * Sebastian: You don't like me, Guard-Captain? * Aveline: I've no issue, so long as the fight over your title remains in Starkhaven. Exactly like it hasn't. * Sebastian: Should I apologize for trying to take back what is rightfully mine? * Aveline: Whatever it takes? No matter the cost? * Sebastian: It feels like your're blaming me for some personal experience of yours. * Aveline: I was at Ostagar. Good people die when leaders "do whatever it takes." * Sebastian: Good people know the necessity. (Once you complete Repentance) * Sebastian: What have I done now? You look like you wish to scold me. * Aveline: I just can't fathom why you're still in Kirkwall. * Aveline: For six years you've been claiming you'll retake your parent's lands. * Aveline: You're smart, you'd be a capable ruler. What are you waiting for? * Sebastian: I don't know if it's the right thing to do. * Aveline: Do we ever get to know that? (Once you complete Repentance) * Aveline: Has Starkhaven called for its lost prince, Sebastian? Would you give up if the city has moved on? * Sebastian: Like Ferelden "moved on" after Cailan? * Aveline: You've been reading. (If Alistair was made king) * Sebastian: It's a good tale. King Alistair is particularly inspiring. But I doubt that's how you see me. (Otherwise) * Sebastian: It's a good tale. I'm inspired by the Warden Alistair. But I doubt that's how you see me. (If on rivalry path) * Sebastian: I'm no tyrant, Aveline. If people die restoring my place, they will do so with full knowing. If that doesn't satisfy, so be it. * Aveline: After your actions here, no, it doesn't. (If on friendship path) * Sebastian: I don't intend to let anyone die restoring me to my place, Aveline. The risks are mine. And that will have to satisfy. * Aveline: It was well said, I give you that. We'll see. * Aveline: Are you loyal, Prince? * Sebastian: Guard-Captain? * Aveline: To Kirkwall. Are you loyal? * Aveline: You're set on a title in Starkhaven, but we're having a crisis here. * Sebastian: This isn't just Kirkwall's concern. If this chaos spreads, Starkhaven will need a strong ruler to beat back the tide. * Aveline: I've seen greater men than you use that excuse. * Sebastian: Noted and ignored, Captain. * Sebastian: Do you have many dealings with the knight-commander? * Aveline: Please don't start with that. I'm not a templar. I'm the captain of the guard. * Aveline: We arrest burglars. The knight-commander never gives us a thought. * Sebastian: Grand Cleric Elthina is worried about her. She's stopped taking the Chantry's advice. * Aveline: Her job's not easy. Certain... forces in the city are allied against her. (If Anders is in the party) * Anders: Don't try to be subtle. I'm right here. * Sebastian: Clearly, our templars need strong leaders. * Aveline: Until something changes, that's Meredith. And we must give her any support we are able. Sebastian and Fenris Sebastian and Isabela Sebastian and Merrill Sebastian and Varric Act 2 * Sebastian: It's been very exciting working with Hawke. * Varric: Are you for real? * Sebastian: ** (If Hawke is male) It seems like he's involved every time there's a crisis in Kirkwall. ** (If Hawke is female) It seems like she's involved every time something goes wrong in Kirkwall. * Sebastian: I've never had so many opportunities to help people! * Varric: All right. I thought I was getting tired of moody. I take it back. * Varric: You're making my teeth ache. ─────── * Varric: So, Choir Boy, this usurper of yours is... twenty feet tall? * Sebastian: Not even close, no. * Varric: But he has claws for hands, right? * Sebastian: Fingers. Perfectly normal ones. If a little fat, perhaps. * Varric: He eats babies, though. And farts fire. * Sebastian: You're not serious, I hope. * Varric: You can't even pretend to be interesting, can you? ─────── * Sebastian: You must forgive your brother. * Varric: While you were off playing prince, Bartrand trapped us in the Deep Roads and left us to die. * Sebastian: When you hold onto anger, it colors everything you do. * Sebastian: You escaped the Deep Roads. You built a life without your brother. Do you still want him haunting you? * Varric: Oh, go find some beggars to sing to, will you? ─────── * Varric: Tell us about Starkhaven, Choir Boy. I'm sure we're all burning with curiosity about your far-away land. * Sebastian: "My far-away land?" It's inland Free Marches, not on the moon. * Varric: And here I was hoping... * Sebastian: It's a lot like here. But fewer dead people. * Varric: Well, you don't have Hawke. ─────── Act 3 * Varric: I've heard rumors about Starkhaven, you know. * Varric: They say you eat the dead up there. And murder strangers in the street. * Sebastian: Why do I suspect that when you say you've "heard" rumors, you mean you've invented some? * Varric: Six of one, half-dozen of another. ─────── * Varric: You know, Choir Boy, I wouldn't normally say this, but—the shiny white armor? It works for you. * Sebastian: That's uncharacteristically kind of you, Varric. * Varric: Makes you look like a lacquered pilot whale. * Sebastian: Ah, now that was much more in-character. ─────── * Sebastian: You know, if you have time, I could give you a few archery pointers. * Varric: Excuse me? * Sebastian: Sometimes your shots veer a little left, I thought maybe your cocking ring was off. * Sebastian: I could take a look if you like. * Varric: You want to touch Bianca's cocking ring? * Sebastian: It was just a thought. ─────── * Varric: So, I've known you for three years now. I give up. You beat me. What is it? * Varric: You like boys? Sheep? You slept with your sister? * Sebastian: What are you talking about? * Varric: What are you hiding? Nobody's this bloody clean. * Varric: After you leave the chantry you... get drunk at the Hanged Man and walk around in women's clothes? (If Isabela is in the party) * Isabela: Not that I've seen. Unfortunately. * Sebastian: I've been honest with you and Hawke. * Varric: Liar. * Sebastian: Lying is a sin. Legacy Sebastian and Hawke Sebastian and Anders Sebastian and Aveline * Aveline: Are there many darkspawn around Starkhaven? * Sebastian: No, thankfully. * Aveline: Then little Grey Warden influence as well. * Sebastian: You have an issue with the heroes who stopped the Archdemon? * Aveline: They simply take whatever they need. It's... worrying. * Sebastian: I'll keep that in mind as I continue to not die of Blight. * Sebastian: Does it make you think of Ferelden, being here? * Aveline: Contrary to Free Marches propaganda, there's more to Ferelden than the Blight. * Sebastian: It must have been hard, leaving your home under such circumstances. Do you ever think of returning. * Aveline: That life is gone, and many good people with it. I carry the memory. That's enough. (Or) * Aveline: I have a home here, a family. I treasure Ferelden but... it's a great place to be from. Sebastian and Bethany Sebastian and Carver Sebastian and Fenris Sebastian and Isabela Sebastian and Merrill * Sebastian: What do the Dalish teach about the creation of the darkspawn? I mean the Chant of Light says it was the hubris of magisters trying to compete with the Maker. But you don't believe in the Chant of Light...or the Maker. What do you believe? * Merrill: Well, we don't get into many details but we're pretty sure it's the humans' fault. * Merrill: It's a good thing you're here, Sebastian. * Sebastian: Oh? Why do you say that? * Merrill: You're so shiny! Much better than a torch. * Sebastian: I did swear an oath to carry the Light of the Maker wherever I go. Grand Cleric Elthina will be so proud. Sebastian and Varric * Varric: Choir Boy, what are you doing? * Sebastian: Nothing! Nothing! * Varric: Are you trying to peek at my notes? * Sebastian: I’ve...heard some strange rumors about a “belt buckle of righteousness.” * Varric: Did you hear about the one about how it foretells the future of your pants, or how it burns its expression into the faces of the sinners? * Varric: The pants one is my favorite. Has more pathos. Mark of the Assassin Sebastian's remarks * (When clicked) "Shouldn't we be seeking allies among the nobles here, not the heathen elves?" * (When clicked during the wyvern hunt) "Last wyvern hunt I was on, my mother caught me sneaking off with the kennelmaster's girl. Took my bow away for a week." * (When clicked if you leave Tallis) "It's better to stay out of Qunari politics." Sebastian and Hawke Sebastian and Anders Sebastian and Aveline * Sebastian: This must be refreshing for you. * Sebastian: I imagine it gets tiresome having to spend all your time dealing with thieves and drunkards. * Aveline: Nice clothing doesn't make someone less of a thief. * Aveline: And some of the fops trailing the duke are just as drunk as the crowd in the Hanged Man. * Sebastian: They do smell better, though. You have to give them that. * Aveline: I'll leave the comparing of odors to someone else. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Aveline: Ugh! We're back where we started! * Sebastian: Blessed Andraste, guide us. Protect our friends in this dark hour. * Aveline: While you're at it, ask the sky for reinforcements. And pie. * Sebastian: You know, that kind of prayer has never worked for me. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Aveline: You and Tallis better not start competing over who can lure the most converts. * Sebastian: I don't think anyone here is in much danger of converting to the Qun. * Aveline: But you do see it as a danger. * Sebastian: If they offer something the Chantry does not, we need to learn what it is. Else we sow the seeds of our own demise. * Aveline: And it's more threatening when a cute elf gives the pitch instead of a horned giant. * Sebastian: Absolutely. Sebastian and Bethany Sebastian and Carver Sebastian and Fenris Sebastian and Isabela Sebastian and Merrill * Sebastian: You know, people generally wear shoes to this sort of affair. * Merrill: Really? What a strange custom. * Merrill: Among the Dalish, it is a mortal insult to cover your toenails in the presence of a superior. * Sebastian: You're kidding. * Merrill: (Hums) * Sebastian: She's kidding, right? * Merrill: I'm so nervous! What if I do something wrong and embarrass us? I always do something wrong. * Sebastian: You'll be fine, Merrill. * Merrill: But I don't know anything about human manners! What if I use the wrong fork? And then accidentally stab someone with it. * Merrill: That sounds like the sort of thing that would happen to me. * Sebastian: Just act annoyed that they bled on your dress. Nobody will even notice. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Merrill: I... think we've been through here before. * Sebastian: Now that you mention it, we have seen that chipped cornice a few times, haven't we? * Merrill: All right, don't panic! Every other time I've gotten very lost, Hawke has found me. * Sebastian: Uh, Merrill? I don't think she can rescue us before we rescue her. Sebastian and Varric * Sebastian: Your Merchants Guild reminds me of the court at Starkhaven. Intrigue and gossip wrapped in a layer of formality. * Varric: If Starkhaven was a tenth as bad, I see why you took to the Chantry. * Sebastian: Fashion was the worst part. In the Chantry, I never have to worry whether doublets are meant to be fitted or padded this year. * Varric: In Starkhaven, do they bludgeon you to death for forgetting the name of a minor clerk's third daughter? * Sebastian: Only if you're lucky. * Varric: Choir Boy, suddenly your life makes much more sense to me. * Sebastian: I'm surprised your parents never married you off, Varric. * Varric: I was still in diapers when my father died. I'm sure he was getting around to it. * Sebastian: And your brother never married either, right? Wasn't he concerned about continuing the Tethras line? * Varric: Your family's dead and you're still celibate, right? (If Hawke is male) * Varric: Why don't you take care of that little quirk before you come bothering me. (If Hawke is female) * Varric: Or has Hawke managed to talk you out of that? * Hawke: (Sighs) Not yet. * Varric: Pity. * Sebastian: You know, we're not that different, Varric. There was a time when I spent my days drinking and gambling. * Varric: Was this before or after you got Andraste's face soldered to your pelvis? * Sebastian: During, actually. That's not the sort of thing a man does while he's sober. I'm just lucky it's a belt buckle and not a tattoo. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Sebastian: When you tell people about this part of our adventure, what are you going to say? * Varric: That depends entirely on the audience, Choir Boy. * Sebastian: You change the story to suit the listener? * Varric: **''(if Hawke is male)'' Of course. All the bullshit in the world won't convince Hawke we rescued him if he finds us first. **''(if Hawke is female)'' No bullshit—however well-told—will persuade Hawke that we rescued her if she finds us first. That's common sense. Sebastian and Tallis Category:Dragon Age II dialogues